the_star_seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
RiverClan
__NOEDITSECTION__ = General Information = “'RiverClan is one of the five major Clans, and consider StarClan to be their warrior ancestors. They used to live on the reedy, pebbly plain near a river with very few trees, but now live in in a patch of land surrounded by two streams. RiverClan cats are known for their amazing skill at fishing and love for water. They also love beautiful things, and are known to collect rocks, shells, and feathers to decorate their dens. They eat mainly fish, but they can also eat water voles, shrews, and mice. They are contented, sleek, well-fed cats with well-groomed fur. They are known to be clever and graceful but are perceived outside their Clan as being stubborn and lazy. Their long fur and glossy coats are an asset while swimming. RiverClan gets by in leaf-bare, because according to other Clans, they fatten themselves on fish during greenleaf in preparation for leaf-bare. RiverClan cats dislike adding birds to their fresh-kill pile. Sometimes other Clan cats call them "fish-faces", or "fish-breath". They are quite strong swimmers and move through the water as if they are part of it. Their lightning reflexes help them scoop fish from the bank. RiverClan cats often go well-fed, even during leaf-bare, and their sleek and handsome pelts are often something Twolegs are attracted to. Many Twolegs see this, and often take these cats to live in their homes, although RiverClan keeps quiet about it because many of those cats do not come back. '” :::::::::::::::— Warriors Wiki Prey Status: Moderate Herb Status: Moderate Current Harbinger: Creekstar = Leader Line = #Swiftstar - Founder #Rainstar #Larkstar #Quailstar #Breezestar #Sneezestar #Shallowstar #Cloudbelly - Died before gaining his lives during the Seekings #'Creekstar' = Territory = :The RiverClan forest territory is located in what Twoleg call Morgan Farm's Campsite and the River Chell. Landmarks in this territory include: *'Camp' - A well-drained island surrounded by the river and reeds. The other Clans' fear of water means this camp has never been attacked. *'The Gorge' - A deep gorge cut by the river in the terrain, border with WindClan. Apprentices are forbidden to go near it *'The River' - A source of food and protection to the Clan. Sometimes, it is peaceful while other times, it floods. *'Twoleg Bridge' - A bridge built by Twolegs that allows the cats to go to Fourtrees when the river is high *'Beech Copse' - A training area for apprentices and warriors. :The whole camp is surrounded by reeds. In the central area, the cats lie and share tongues in the sun. In the tangle of one of the reeds, there is the warrior's den. It is also right next to the nursery. On the roof of the den, cats have woven in sparkling rocks and shells from the river. The light dances on them, making beautiful reflections. The river comes up very close to the nursery. The walls are built very thickly to prevent the nursery from floating away in a flood. The nursery is also close to the river so the kits can practice getting wet and sometimes swimming, helping them for when they become apprentices. Across the central clearing, the elder's den, leader's den, apprentice's den, and the medicine's den dwell. They are all in a tangle of reeds covered by a hard reedy roof. In the lake territories :The Lake territory for RiverClan does not have any name by Twolegs. However, the Twoleg names for the borders are Littlepine Road, Littlepine Sailing Center, and Whitechurch Road. The territory includes the River Alba. Landmarks here include: *'Camp' - Like the other camp, this camp is tucked away on a piece of land surrounded by two streams, making it well-defended *'Greenleaf Twolegplace' - During greenleaf, Twolegs come here to swim noisily *'Halfbridge' - A peculiar bridge that ends halfway in the water. Twoleg boats are anchored to it. *'Lake shore' - RiverClan owns the south to western part of the lake shore :The camp is full of lush trees and streams full of fish. There is a main stream that joins a smaller one, and on that triangle of land, RiverClan's camp resides. In the camp, there is a nest of brambles which is where the nursery is. It is strongly reinforced. In other thickets are the elder's and leader's den. The medicine cat's den is behind a thorn bush and overhangs the stream. The earth was washed away, leaving a pool in the roots and a hole in the bank. This is essential for the medicine cat who can store their supplies and get fresh water any time. There aren't as many shiny things as the old camp, but Twolegs often leave behind shiny things that the cats can use to decorate their nests. However, they have to be careful, as not all Twoleg things are safe for them. = Ranks= Harbinger: A warrior who is highest in the Clan hierarchy.The Harbinger is the leader, and is responsible for everything that goes on in the Clan. Harold: Helps to keep the Clan in control alongside the Harbinger, second in line to lead. Presage: The healers of the Clan, and are also the most superstitious. They often can tell when danger is on the rise, religious or promotion wise. They cannot sense danger via weather, such as floods. Overseer: Basically the Elite Warrior: helps oversee everyone is in check. One is always picked to be next in line to become the Harold, and later the Harbinger. Class 1 Warrior: The hunters. They are also the craftsman, and create masks and clothing from prey-pelts, leaves, flowers, and so on. They are the highest Class of warriors, under the Overseers, and fight near the high ranks. Most times, it is through bloodlines of being Clan-born to become this rank. Class 2 Warrior: The patrolling cats. They make sure to patrol the borders, and hunt down any potential threats. They are the lowest Class of warriors, and also fight in battles at the very front. These are often those of mixed blood, or outsider-blood. They are not pure-Clan Class 1 Apprentice: Apprentices who are mentored by Class 1. Most times, it is through bloodlines of being Clan-born. Class 2 Apprentice: Apprentices who are mentored by Class 2. These are often those of mixed blood, or outsider-blood. They are not pure-Clan. Matriarch: The queens of the clan who are nursing their litter or have a litter that's old enough to venture outside the den Descendant: A kit who is less than 6 moons old, still in the nursery. Elders: Retired warriors who spend their days in the elders' den. = Credits = Territory descriptions and overview used from the Warriors Wiki page for RiverClan. = Additional Pages = *Aspects *History *Religion & Traditions